A tube arrangement for a quarter milking machine is known from DE 28 38 659 C2. The tube arrangement has four tube lines running parallel to one another, which lie at the corners of a rhombus. The tube arrangement is not a tube mat.
DE 35 87 787 T2 discloses a method for producing hollow fibres by means of melt spinning. Specially configured spinning nozzles are necessary for this. Hollow fibres produced from plastics material are wetted with a spinning liquid. A method of this type is complex.
Tubes, which can have reinforcement elements such as ribs for stability reasons, are known from DE 18 08 271 A1. A method for producing a tube is known from DE 43 04 246 A1. A tube mat is not known from DE 43 04 246 A1.
DE 27 04 678 A1 discloses a method for extruding a plastics material net.
During an open heart operation, blood from a patient is extracorporeally supplied with oxygen in a heart-lung machine and carbon dioxide is simultaneously removed. This is so-called extracorporeal circulation (ECC). A similar blood treatment is also used in an extracorporeal membrane oxygenation (ECMO) for the pulmonary support of a lung patient. In both cases, hollow fibre bundles are used, oxygen and blood, separately from one another in each case, being guided through the lumina formed by the hollow fibres or through the gaps of the hollow fibres.
A hollow fibre bundle of this type is known from DE 10 2010 000 820 A1. A plurality of tube portions are arranged with their tube longitudinal axes parallel to one another and knitted together by means of at least one knitting seam in a direction perpendicular to the tube longitudinal axes.